Forum:New Willowtree
The newest version of Willowtree by XanderChaos is out. It supports all the new dlc weapons and items. Get it here, when u download it update to beta10v4 they need to make one that determines if the weapon is "valid" or "invalid" ThePyroman 21:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I second the motionWhiteOnmyoji 04:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd really love to see it give me an idea of the weapon's stats without having to load up Borderlands itself. And as long as im wishing for stuff that'll never happen, pics of the weapon parts would be nice. HandofBobb Ya i tryed it... i unglitched my game (locked out of the armory) and it simply broke my save, freezing the ps3 where it should ask which playthrough i wanna play...im glad i had a backup...and the version ive dled few days before this one (for the same purpose as said above) Valtiell 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Same for me. I edited the file and placed it back in the BL folder only to have the game crash to desktop when I selected enter at the intro screen. Also glad I backed up..... if it glitches instead of asking which playthrough you want, then you have probably equiped 2 things in 1 weapon slot, it`s that simple, does that help? Any ideas?............ Lucent2020 03:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well did u update to the latest version of willowtree?beta10.1-10.3 have a few bugs. also it could be your resigner. Concept 1.3 is the best for WSG save files. Im not sure if willowtree is intended for PS3, but i thought it was. A few times i had the problem where it froze at the character screen. I just rehashed again and it worked fine.Bricksmash 14:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I need someone's help here, I downloaded the newest WillowTree from above link, and saved it on my desktop, it's a zip file, the problem is when I try extract the content it won't open... it says it's invalid, I'm really not good with computers... have I missed something very basic? Any help would be great and thanks in advance. - Sleepy4ever 05:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I assume you are using XTAF to extract the file? Because WIllowTree cannot read a save file unless it has been run through XTAF or another comparable program which makes the file type readable first. Skeve613 22:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) if your looking for a way to tell if a gun is legit or not go to http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator and with a little time you switching parts it will tell you. it takes alittle time to figure out what works with what gun. i am a budding modder/constructer and it has helped tremendously. (sorry cant spell :) ) HOUND RESURRECT The download would not work for me, it says ! C:\Users\Family\Downloads\WillowTree#Beta10.zip: The archive is either in unknown format or damaged. Any solutions to fix this?LadyAnigav 15:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) That's because some troll revived this old thread. WT has been updated but not recently. Get the latest version here - Willowtree beta10r13 -- MeMadeIt 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I use Willowtree Beta 10 R13 and i can use it for my Siren playthrough (Game version 1.0.0.0) 2.5, but not for a L15 Hunter. If i open a savegame, even do no changes at all, save -> Blam, i am back to the bus (the beginning) with a new created char. I read about more users with that issue, does someone have a solution for it? (started a thread in the help section of sourceforge willowtree help section, will keep you updated) Rev The fix is to ensure that the "Fresh Off the Bus" mission is completed. Nereidalbel 13:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I wish that would be the solution, because this is a level 25 now that mission is, of course, finished already and also shows as finished in willowtree. Rev I don't know what the problem is, but i've been using the same WillowTree# 10 r13 for about a month and when Itried to open it today, it said the application had encountered a problem and couldn't open. But I had it open last night. WTF??? I've tried to download it a couple times after I deleted it because it wouldn't open, and every one I download says the same exact thing. Am I f***ed or is there someway to download one that works?PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 23:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually there is an updated version by CKY at www.netrecov.co.cc it has a built in hex editor, charactor color editor, and color item rarity as well. check it out its free to downlaod after registering.